Can I help you?
by shmoobunny182
Summary: High school. Two simple words. A not so simple meaning.
1. Chapter 1

A small yawn escaped from the blonde's mouth as his eyes shot open

A small yawn escaped from the blonde's mouth as his eyes shot open. The sun was creeping into the small bedroom from under the black curtains. He immediately shut his eyes closed once more and buried his face under the warm covers that wrapped around the rest of his body like a cocoon. But before he could let sleep take him, a loud beeping noise blasted into the room from a small black alarm clock. That only meant one thing. SCHOOL!

Naruto Dreaded school with a deep, dark and burning passion. Naruto knew that if he was absent from school one more time, he would get suspended or even worse, held back, so he decided to get up out of bed to start what he thought would be a miserable day.

--Later at School--

Naruto's first period was homeroom so he took this opportunity to sit in the back corner of the room to draw, write, and listening to his iPod while at the same time, trying to ignore everyone else's nasty comments about him. About 15 minutes in the period, Kakashi-sensei just happened to finally show.

Kakashi quickly quieted down his class so he could speak. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Everyone please welcome, Uchiha Sasuke!" As his name was spoken, Sasuke walked in. He looked around the room looking quite unimpressed. Before coming to Konoha Private High, Sasuke attended Konoha Public School. At this new school, school uniforms were required. The boys wore white button down shirts, and a blue suit, including ties. The girls wore the typical white button down shirts with a blue tie, and short blue rippled skirt and knee high dark blue socks. (Sorry I May get into detailing things a lot!)

It's not like this school didn't seem good enough for the Uchiha, it's just that, the other kids look like stuck up posh kids, although he's not really one to talk. It's not that he's a one himself. People just don't understand him. All people see him as is a walking god, and that's girls AND boys included. Kakashi-sensei interrupted the boys thought and said, "Uchiha-San, you can go sit in the back next to the blond, Uzumaki-San." "Hai" Was all Sasuke responded with. Kakashi started up again, "Uzumaki-Kun..." No answer. He tried again. "UZUMAKI-SAN!!" He yelled. The blonde's head snapped up at that. "What?" Everyone should know not to get on the wrong side of Naruto. "If you're not going to pay attention then get out! Go to the office!" Kakashi doesn't know what to do with that kid anymore. Neither do the rest of his teachers. This is pretty much a repeat of everyday. As Naruto walked out of the class room, he didn't even notice the new kid sitting next to him. 'What was his name again?'

Naruto trudged along down the halls to the principle's office. He could probably find his way there walking backwards with his eyes closed by now he knew his way so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto waked to the office as slowly as possible

Naruto waked to the office as slowly as possible. He could probably guess what was to come. Though he couldn't figure out what. It isn't as if he had done anything remotely bad. Sure he was daydream when he was supposedly supposed to be paying attention to what his sensei as saying, but he just couldn't. He had a lot on his mind. And he was pretty sure that what ever he was thinking about was way more important than what ever silly geography question he was being asked. Or was it grammar!? Oh well. What ever it was it wasn't important now that he wasn't in class. The main thing he needs to focus on is what Principle Tsunade was going to do to his sorry ass.

When Naruto arrived to the main office, Shizune, the assistant at the front desk told him to "wait on one of the chairs in the room until Tsunade-Hime is ready." In a very snooty tone no less. "Humph." Grumbled Naruto silently. 'She doesn't have to sound so rude about it' he though once he was seated. In about15 minutes Tsunade came out from behind the until recently closed doors, fuming as always, as she does when she just finishes loads of paper work.

"What brings you here again brat? This is the 2nd time today!" Tsunade began.

"Kicked out of Kakashi-sensei's class."

"Again? That's like… -Tsunade counted on her fingers to show exaggeration- 4 times this week already. Not to mention the countless times you have been kicked out from Asuma-san's class this week. Wasn't that like, 7 times already? 2 in one period even!"

"hehe…"

"This is no laughing matter Naruto-kun. Aside from all the detentions and being kicked out, your way behind in class work and your grades are falling. And I know you were out for own personal reasons, but you were back long enough to make those things up already..."

"I know I know! And I will I swear!!"

"That's what you said the last time.!" By now Tsunade was getting frustrated. There's something else she needed to say. And this was mighty important. "Listen kid. Before you were thrown down here, I was just about to call you. I also knew it was you who came in and I needed to prompt myself to say what I'm about to say. Naruto-"

"What? What is it that you could possibly be so hard to say to me?!"

"Naruto… The police found traces of cocaine and marijuana in your house…"

"Wha- what? No!! That's not true. You can't believe them can you? Baa-chan!! You've got to believe me!!" Naruto looked up at the Bust blond women standing before him, with frantic worry sparkling in his big baby blues.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. I would never go against what this one police man says. Hun, the one who discovered it was you Godfather Jiraiya…so sorry" Tsunade looked down and looked Naruto straight in the eyes. Never breaking contact, for if she did, he would break down right there. Though, she didn't need to look away for that to happen.

"I hate you!!" screamed the frightened blond. The panic-stricken teenager might not have noticed that she noticed, he had tears brimming in his eyes, but she did. And he was to embarrassed to care and he ran into his 'Baa-chans ' office and slam the door shut. Hysterical screams and cries could be heard from the closed off door.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later the sound of crying slowed to a stop and a dull occasional hiccup. Tsunade deemed it quiet enough to make a phone call and called the blonde's guardian, Umino Iruka. A few minutes later, Umino walked in and greeted Tsunade.

"He's been in there for a while, he finally calmed down." Tsunade informed Iruka in on everything and the brunette couldn't believe Naruto would do such a thing to harm himself like this.

"I'll get him out Tsunade-san." Iruka walked over to the closed door that led into the office.

"Naruto-kun, its Iruka." He started out. There was no answer of acknowledgement, only a few sniffles here and there. It had been 20 minutes that the worried 'parent' had been trying to get the distraught blond out of Tsunade's office.

"Look, I know your scared Hun but, no one's out to get you, we just want to help you!"

"NO! YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME, IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME ALONE!!" Naruto started bawling again and it didn't seem the water works would stop anytime soon.

The frazzled adults were at their wits end with the kid.

bSasuNaru is beastly xD I hate that word! THIS IS A PAGE BREAK BTW/b

Naruto was currently sitting on the floor, hiding under the hard, shiny maple wood desk, crying his eyes out. He new perfectly well that this would get him no where and he eventually would have to come out and face the music. Though for now, he was quite content with cowering away into the warmth and darkness the room provided.

He closed his weary eyes and just as sleep was to claim him, a concerned voice made it's way to his ears.

"Naruto-kun, its Iruka." The voice was muffled a bit by the door but, he understood loud and clear who it was. Just great.

He hated it when people worried about him. It made him feel like he was weak. Being weak made Naruto depressed. Being depressed brought drugs in to his godforsaken life which in turn, brought this mess. The kitsune curled himself up in a ball and continued to wallow in his sorrows.

It had been a while and Naruto wasn't sure how long. Throughout the time spent under the desk, words of pleading and worry could be vaguely heard through the thick door. When Naruto decided he tortured the older blond and brunette enough, he gathered up his courage and walked over to the door and unlocked it. In ten seconds flat he was back to being curled up on the floor under the desk.


End file.
